A Fox's Tears
by Stormysky21
Summary: Naruto is sort of being abused and has depression. He ends up staying with Gaara who is worried about him
1. Chapter 1

Notes=A Gaara and Naruto fic

Chapter 1

A new mission. Takeing something to the Kazekage. Naruto leaped with joy and accepted the mission. " I want you to stay there for a vacation." Tsunade told him.

" B…b…..but, Ba-chan!" Naruto protested. " No buts! Now go!" she insisted. Tsunade looked down at the letter that she was sending ahead of Naruto.

_Garra,_

_I have a suspecion that certain villagers have been abusing Naruto while he has been in Konoha. I saw some scars that were really deep on his back and cuts on his ankles. I want him to have a vacation in Suna…but I want to make sure that those injuries are looked at as well._

_From, _

_Tsunade_

Tsunade sighed. She worried about Naruto and knew that Gaara was the only person that understood him. She sighed and took a huge swing of her sake.

Gaara P.O.V

I sighed. I had just read the letter that Tsunade sent. Naruto should be here in a few hours and was NOT going to like what I had to say. I scratched the back of my head, trying to find out how to make this easier.

" What's up, little brother?" Kankuro said, popping his head in. I showed him the letter. " How do I approach Naruto about this?" I asked.

" Just ask him if you can see if he has any scars or cuts. He trusts you more than anyone out of the whole riot of people that he meets." Kankuro said. I smiled at my brother.

" It has always been hard for him to trust people" I sighed. " His life sucked just as much as my life did." My brother put his hand on my shoulder. " Why don't I cook his favorite meal. What is it?" he suggested. My brother was a good cook while Temari sucked at cooking.

" Spaghetti" I said.

Naruto P.O.V

Finally here. I can give Gaara this paper and be done with this mission. I knocked on the door and it opened. Gaara stood there. " Oh! It's you, Naruto. I've been waiting for you." he said.

I walked inside with him and saw that they were making Supper. " I would like it if you had Supper with us" Gaara told me. " Umm…..ok" I said. " Here is your envelope."

He took it and led me back to the kitchen. " Where are you staying. Tsunade sent me a note, saying that she was having you have a vacation here." he said.

I shrugged. " Have to find a inn first" I said. Gaara chuckled. " Suna Village doesn't have an inn. Tsunade had also asked that you stay here." he replied.

I thought so. Gaara smiled. " So…do you have any cuts or scars?" he whispered in my ear. " Could I show you those in private, Gaara" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gaara P.O.V

As promised, we went into a more private room and Naruto took off his clothes to let me see the damage…and HOLY SHIT! There was a lot of damage done to that beautifull body.

Scars and bruses were running up and down his back. I could see dark hand prints in places where they shouldn't be. " Naruto….were you raped?" I asked after awhile.

The bruses went down….down to his thighs where I could see some dark cuts. " Yeah" he said. I sighed, fearing my next answer to my next question.

" Where you raped because someone hated you for being a demon host?" I asked. " Yes" he replied. I sighed. " Naruto, will you be ok if I tend to any of this?" Silence and then…..

" If it is only you, Gaara" he said. I wasn't too surprised. We had grown to trust one another. " It will only be me" I said.

Gaara P.O.V

I wrote a note back to Tsunade. It was right to the point and what I was about to do if I ever found the ass hole who raped Naruto!

_Tsunade,_

_Naruto was raped. That is why there is a bunch of scars on him. Know that if I find his rapist, I will fucking hurt him for doing what he did. No one should get treated like that just because they have a demon in them. _

_From,_

_Gaara_

She was used to my attitude and had commited on it a few times. It sort of was funny and to know that one of the other Kages doesn't care when you get pissed off at their people is sort of a nice thing. I like having Tsunade as a friend. She was one of the first people…..besides Naruto…that actually talked to me.

Gaara P.O.V

Tsunade's letter came in. It was hilarious!

_Gaara,_

_You can kill that villager for what he did. I won't stop you. Hell…..I won't even give a shit. I'm the Hokage. I am suppose to look out for all of my people. How can I if there is someone like that hurting my people? Go ahead! If you find him…beat the shit out him or whatever you are going to do. And take care of Naruto. _

_From,_

_Tsunade_

I sighed and put the letter away, thinking that if I did find Naruto's rapist….there would be a lot of blood shed.


End file.
